


the color of sunrise

by bergamot (madocallie)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madocallie/pseuds/bergamot
Summary: A quiet morning between Byleth and Edelgard.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 231





	the color of sunrise

Byleth woke up to warm sunlight and the ebbing notes of birdsong. 

With a groan, the young woman rubbed her eyes. Soon, she would have to roll out of bed and make her way to the bathroom. Then, she would wash her face, get dressed, and make her way out of her chambers. 

A tiny part of her longed to go back to her previous, unstructured life. Even after Byleth had lost Sothis’s power, delving into her own past was like wandering through a Faerghan fog. However, from what little she _could_ remember, she yearned for the snowy glades and muddy fields, for the acquaintance of hazy-faced mercenaries, and for the nights she spent slumbering under the stars. 

But for now, Byleth was content with dwelling in the halls of Enbarr’s Imperial palace. 

Especially when _she_ was there.

The former mercenary turned to the bed’s other occupant. The Emperor of Fodlan, Edelgard von Hresvelg. Her partner. Her equal. 

_Her wife._

Though Byleth had been married to her for many moons, the thought still sent the former mercenary’s heart a-flutter. A heart which would still be quiet and unmoving, if not for the talented, accomplished woman in front of her.

At some point in their slumber, Edelgard had cocooned herself in the blankets and duvets that were strewn across her canopy bed. Byleth didn’t know whether the emperor did this to keep herself warm, or to subconsciously protect herself against her frequent night terrors.

Either way, it seemed to have worked. Her El had never looked so at peace. 

Quietly, Byleth brought a hand to the crown of her wife’s head, and began to gently stroke her pale locks. Her fingers ran through the silky strands with ease, and she couldn’t help but smile. No matter how busy the emperor was, she always found the time to take special care of her hair. 

But as soon as Byleth got into a comfortable rhythm, she heard a tiny groan. Carefully, the former mercenary leaned forward, snuggling into the gap between her and Edelgard. Brushing aside loose strands of hair, she gently touched her lips to her wife’s forehead. 

At the contact, Edelgard’s eyes slowly opened. A small smile bloomed on her face. 

“Good morning.”

Their greetings had become routine, but Byleth would never tire of the soothing beauty of her wife’s voice - a soothing beauty that could only be shared between the two of them. 

“Good morning, El,” Byleth murmured back. 

Today was going to be a wonderful new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was flooded by a sudden rush of inspiration, so I wrote this small piece. ^^
> 
> I might write more shortform stuff like this in the future. I dunno. This was fun to do, though!


End file.
